To satisfy user demands for convenience and practicality, speaker systems are designed to be lighter and smaller. Smaller spacing requirements can present heat dissipation challenges. For example, an energized voice coil of an acoustic transducer generates heat that can reduce speaker performance and durability. While forced air convection devices are helpful in dissipating heat, fan components in such devices can consume additional power and space demands.